Conventional transportation vehicles, such as automotive or railway vehicles, have some benefits. However, conventional automotive transportation vehicles consume large amounts of fuel, pollute the environment, and create traffic congestion. Conventional railway transportation vehicles are unable to make tight turns, and are too large and heavy to move on conventional street surfaces, while constructing large underground tunnels is expensive.
While these transportation means may be suitable for a particular purpose to which they address, fuel usage when transporting goods from sellers to buyers may be significant. Some of the fuel is applied to transport a driver of a transportation vehicle. Moreover, time spent on shop visiting by buyers or delivering ordered goods by delivery staff may be considerable.